Riders of berk: journey to Terrack
by ArchfiendTenelius
Summary: What happens when a small piece of the past of Arakos is found?


I decided to make a new story based on the past of Arakos. This will explain his history and how he ended up on Berk. I hope that this story will be a lot better than the last one. I have to admit, the last one was not to good. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: The book**

It had been two weeks since the riders defeated the outcast and sent them away. Although Alvin was out there somwhere, he was not anywhere close to berk. Arakos had been learning about the dragons from the riders. He so far learned that in order to tame a deadly nadder you must place a hand on its snout, which is its blind spot. He also learned that pinning a monstrous nightmares horn to the ground makes it passive. The sun was setting when Hiccup spoke to everyone "Alright guys good work today. Anyone up for one more race?" Everyone replied with a form of yes. Except Arakos. When Hiccup noticed he did not reply he asked Arakos "Is something wrong?" Arakos replied "No I'm just a bit tired. You guys go ahead."

The riders took off for another race. Arakos simply sat on the cliff with Frostfang. The truth was, he was a little dipressed from not knowing a thing about his own past. He was staring silently at the sea when he finally heard something. "Hey Arakos. Gobber told me to tell you and the other riders that Gothi would like to see you." He turned around and saw Heather. "Oh hey. I didn't see you. Who's Gothi?" She replied "The village elder. Come on."

The headed up to the small hut that gothi lived in. His first thought on it is that a simple wind could blow it away. It was held up by small wood beams. Once he got inside he saw the other riders. "Hey there. You two should've been here hours ago!" was the first thing they heard from gobber. Heather said "Gobber I am only a couple minutes late at most." Once they all took their seats around a fire small enough not to burn down the hut, a small and short old lady came out. She was holding a staff in one hand and a book in another. She had no expression on her face. She quietly sat down and used her staff to wright some strange language in the dust she had arranged in between her and Gobber. Gobber looked at it and said Gothi says that when we captured the outcasts she saw mildew holding a book. She took it from him and began searching for translations. She finally used the geese feet and found out that it has a connection to someone new to the island." Everyone looked at Arakos when Gobber finishhed.

Gothi got up and handed the book to Arakos. He looked down at it and tried to read the title. He did not understand it but he reconized the symbol on the front. The symbol showed a white, long serpent like dragon with two horns and large wings. He stared at it and reconied the one word written below it. It said _Terrack_. He repeated the word in his mind. He knew the word but not what it ment. He said after a moment to everyone "I only reconize one word. Terrack." As if it were instinct fishlegs jumped up "Isn't that one of the villages north of here?" Gobber added "It is. It is far north. They say it is a land of endless winter."

The next morning was quiet. Arakos could not hear the twins and their dragon fighting. He did not hear Astrid telling Stormfly to shoot Snotlout. It was a bit more quiet than was natural on berk. He opened his door and realized why it was so quiet. It was still early. He normaly woke up around same time as the sun was in the sky.

Once he had supplies ready and Frostfang prepared he began to mount his dragon. As he climbed onto the saddle he heard shouting. "Hey. Where are you going?" It was Astrid. She frowned at him, obviously a little worried. He just said "I'm leaving. I need to find Terrack." She thought for a moment then replied "Without us? You know thats not a good idea." He looked her in the eye and said sternly "I am going alone." She then said "Really? I doubt it." He sighed and said "I am not letting you guys come with. You know it's dangerous north of here." Astrid then said in a mocking tone "And you can handle it better than me or the others?" He replied "No. But I can't let you guys endanger yourselves. You got to watch the village in case of Alvin." She looked amused at this point. "You realize that Gobber and Stoick can keep the village safe from one dragon rider right?" He decided to give up. She fought as if it was her version of air. "Fine but you guys need to be careful.

Once all the riders were gathered and Astrid convinced them that they should go with, they began mounting their ddragons. Heather had decided to stay on Berk after the outcast battle. She had tamed a deadly nadder and named it Thorntail. Thorntail was a purple and green deadly nadder who had a scarlet mark on her head. Once they were ready they took off. As they were flying away Arakis thought to himself about if they would return safely to Berk.

As they were flying he noticed something glowing in the distant sky. It seemed to be a royal purple color that was shooting through grey clouds. As they flew closer, all the riders noticed that there was a storm. After nearly getting hit by driftwood, Arakos peered down only to see a swirling mass of clouds sucking in surrounding items and shooting them out. He could not see any of the other rider now. As he tried to look for them he felt something sharp and painful fly into his arm. He looked over to see Astrids throwing axe had hit his arm. As he tried to pull it out, the scene around him began to fade until it was pitch black.


End file.
